leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silence Glaive
Not to be confused with Silence Glaive (attack). The Silence Glaive (referred to as the Scythe of the Goddess of Death) is the one and only weapon that Sailor Saturn uses in battle. It was used in mostly all of her attacks and appeared in all continuations of the series (excluding PGSM). When she swung the glaive down without saying any words, the entire planet she was destroying would turn into dust, its evolution of civilization reset to zero. It directly harnessed the power of Sailor Saturn's most powerful attack, a technique that was performed to its fullest extent once in the manga, after the fall of the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium. Sailor Saturn's ultimately powerful and most destructive, deadly attack using the weapon's full strength and maximum potential would also result in her own death, which is immediately followed by her soul being reborn and reincarnated inside the mind and body of twelve-year-old Hotaru Tomoe. In the Cloverway dub, it was called the Silent Scythe. Original Anime The Silence Glaive was first shown in a vision seen by Rei and Michiru. A shadowy figure was holding the scythe in her hands before using it to annihilate everything and everyone. Michiru deduced that it was indeed the Silence Glaive held by the last of the Sailor Guardians of the Silver Millennium era. In Episode 125, Sailor Saturn had summoned her greatest weapon and unleashed its vast powers of death and destruction to obliterate Pharaoh 90 for good by entering its very core and wiping him all out all at once. In the fifth and final season, Super Sailor Saturn used her Silence Glaive to create an energy shield around herself and Super Sailor Chibi Moon, that was strong enough to withstand Nehelenia's attack and reflect it right back. As a last resort, the Guardian of Doom was prepared to unleash its full powers of death and destruction; therefore putting an end to Queen Nehelenia's evil once and for all. She then began her immensely powerful and highly destructive Silence Glaive Surprise ''attack, which created a massive explosion that destroyed most of the castle. Taking advantage of the distraction, Nehelenia knocked the Glaive out of her. In Episode 196, she eventually used again to shield Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Neptune and the Super Inner Soldiers' from Galaxia's dark energy bursts. When confronting Galaxia herself, Super Sailor Saturn pointed the Silence Glaive right at her; intending to eradicate her from existence by disturbing the order in the galaxy by "taking her own life" in the process. But before she could do so, Galaxia attacked and the scythe was broken. Sailor Moon Crystal In the opening credits of Season 3, the Silence Glaive is seen on its sharp point in front of a large full moon and blood-red sky, held by a stoic and cold Sailor Saturn. In ''"Transformation: Super Sailor Moon," the Glaive is first seen in a flashback of Sailors' Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. When the Space Sword, the Deep Aqua Mirror and the Garnet Orb had resonated and called upon Sailor Saturn herself from her forbidden world, the Guardian of Doom had swung it down on its sharp point and unleashed its massively powerful destructive and deathly powers; therefore reducing the Moon Kingdom to complete and utter ruin. In "Infinite Judge," the Silence Glaive made its actual appearance, held by Sailor Saturn herself after her awakening. She plunged its blunt end straight into Pharaoh 90 himself, unleashing dark purple rays of destructive energy, which gravely damaged and paralyzed him, stopping him from continuing his assimilation of the Earth. As the evil cosmic entity grew smaller and weaker, Saturn stated that must swing down her Silence Glaive now that she has awakened. Hovering over the earth, she released one of its strongest and most destructive attacks – Death Reborn Revolution – which began to gradually drain him of his strength, allowing Saturn to sap him of his strength and to bring total destruction to the world which he was planning to assimilate. She declared her final judgement on the abominable invader, charging it with even more destructive energy and swinging it down to bring about the end of all existence. Manga In the manga, the Silence Glaive’s ultimate attack was the wordless one Saturn used to bring about the end of the world. Trivia Since the talismans of the other Outer Senshi were based on the three imperial treasures, the Silence Glaive could have been possibly based on Ame no Nuboko, a mythical jeweled polearm said to have been used by the gods Izanagi and Izanami to harpoon the island of Japan out of the sea. * In Roman mythology, Saturn is one of the major and original deities (and has originally no Greek counterpart in meaning), the god of riches and harvest; hence, he wields a long scythe that cuts down grain and brings in the harvest, making space for new crops. Thus he is also associated with destruction and rebirth. This is why the Silence Glaive looks similar to an upright scythe. Also, he had defeated his Titan brothers with a sharp sickle. * The scythe of the Grim Reaper might be a mythological connection * The Silence Glaive isn’t merely a force of destruction; it can also be used to create a protective barrier (Silence Wall). * Contrary to a common fan misconception, the Silence Glaive is not a Talisman. Gallery References es:Silence Glaive de:Sense der Stille pl:Silence Glaive Category:Attack Items Category:Items Category:Anime Items Category:Manga Items Category:Crystal Items Category:Weapons